Ancharus
Eldactis was the terrifyingly powerful Primordial of Chaos and the antithesis of Galathael universally dreaded as Ancharus. During the Celestial Era, Ancharus waged war against the races of the time, spreading forth the Rage Plague with the help of the Arch Keeper and his cult. However, Ancharus was ultimately trapped in the Rune Sepulchre by the Celestials, leading to his defeat. Truthfully, Ancharus operated from his home realm Decidus, manipulating the Universe and preparing the Long Game to initiate his return. In 26 ABY, during the beginning of the Ancharus Crisis, the primary forces of the Galaxy fought long and hard against the Cult of Ancharus, but failed as Ancharus was freed from eternal prison and made his return, starting a new Sinful Conquest. Finally free from aeons of imprisonment, Ancharus quickly began to lay waste on the galaxy, sending his forces to invade multiple planets, from Mandalore to Balmorra. Despite this, Ancharus experienced setbacks in the form of defiance from both Yerim and Darth Kron, eventually losing control over both of them. Nevertheless, Ancharus continued on his warpath, and when learning of Tarkanas' betrayal, arrived on Dromund Kaas and destroyed the entire planet. Despite him managing to destroy the Dark-Arm Forcesaber and coming to a brief confrontation with Noman Karr, Ancharus was opposed by the Alliance on Mortis during the Battle for the Force. Ultimately bested by his enemies, Ancharus had the last laugh, sending a force of destruction through the Final Sanction on Mortis, and despite his final attempt at revenge, the galaxy survived the ordeal and Ancharus was destroyed for good. __TOC__ Biography Ancient History Early Existence Aeons ago, Ancharus formed a physical body with the help of an entity who had been cast into his realm. In the early stage of existence, Ancharus roamed freely corrupting species after species, imbuing them with his power and chaining them to his will. Eventually, the Marked Council and Celestials saw this and fought a great war against him which would be known as the Sinful Conquest. The war was long and brutal, mainly for the Celestials as Ancharus just kept enslaving more beings to fight for him. Eventually, the Marked council and Celestial Ruling council battled Ancharus directly and managed to seal him in a devious contraption called the 'Rune Sepulchre', which was sealed for all eternity only to be opened if the four Forcesabers were gathered and taken to this device, acting as keys. In addition other artifacts were needed such as the devices to acess Ancharus' tomb. The Cult of Ancharus When Ancharus met this entity in his home dimension of Decidus, he chose to spare it from death imbuing with great power and strength to add to its own. This would be the first of many, many lives Ancharus would enslave and the being who was the first would become known as the Arch Keeper. He selected the best of Ancharus' warriors and formed the Cult of Ancharus which in itself was a collection of immensely powerful force sensitives any of which could become a one man army so to speak. Due to so much of his power being held within the Cult members, especially the Arch Keeper, he was able to maintain a link from his prison to the Living Force, meaning that Ancharus was never truly defeated. Manipulating the Universe Awakening on Odessen During the events of the Eternal Seal, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian attempted to use the ancient structure of the Temple of the Primordials to bring forth Decidus into the Living Force. He believed this would destroy the realm and Ancharus with it. Unknown to Sycthian at the time, he was gravely mistaken, for the device he utilized would simply allow Ancharus to enter reality again like he did once before. In the undercroft of the Temple, after the Sith and Jedi alliance heard the very ground quake and the walls being torn apart, the room fell into darkness, with even the strongest light only providing vision to the nearby area. A voice spoke to them, weathering down their resolve, as it's words were spoken with cruelty and selection. High Lord Valn used his Force Hammer to get a glimpse of what stood before him, seeing only piercing red eyes through the darkness. The being then vanished. and when Darth Kron was informed of this, he privately suspected the worst, that the God of Rage himself spoke to the group on Odessen. It is unknown whether he told anyone of this aside from Kael Berand and the Faceless Figure. Kron's Vision Kron travelled back to Odessen whilst the war between the White Legion and Galactic Alliance raged on. Whilst there he returned to the Temple of the Primordials and prepared a ritual to gaze into the future of the galaxy. Through this, he saw visions of death and destruction at the hands of a being called Tarkanas, as Kaiden Fey, High Lord Valn, Neal Akem and Noman Karr all revealed to him the name of the cause of all this. That name was Ancharus, and it would be a driving force of Kron's actions following the war with the White Legion. The Great Plague ''To be added. The Ancharus Crisis To be added. Powers and Abilities Ancharus has never truly been defeated in combat, with the greatest Force users of his era being required to seal him away and not kill him. Myths state that Ancharus' Force blasts could easily shatter planets or decimate entire fleets, notably when he destroyed Dromund Kaas during the Ancharus Crisis, and his Force Lightning once disintegrated a Celestial in one bolt. Perhaps his most deadly talent is his ability to possess, dominate and imbue other life with the force meaning he could raise armies without much trouble. This was made more devastating as Ancharus imbues his soldiers with his own Force energy, essentially moulding civilians into weapons which are used to crush his enemies. This became known in modern times as the Rage Plague. Finally, Ancharus has been known to warp reality, changing situations to meet his desires. He has also displayed spacial and temporal manipulation along with absurd resistances to almost any Force attack. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Primordials Category:Force entities Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Deceased